


Moonlight

by Liala



Series: The Lovers of the Dragonborn [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, I just wanted them to bang, Oral Sex, Playing HD edition relit fires, Porn What Plot, Sex after Helgen, Size Kink, They begin to have feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: After arriving in Riverwood, Hadvar seeks his new friend in the dark.  But the moonlight brings out desires lit from their survival at Helgen and they finally get to act on those desires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write Skyrim Porn after playing the HD edition. Send Help.

“Eva?” his voice was still husky from the fire and the soot, the smell of the ashes of Helgen still clung to his skin despite bathing.

 

His companion has left Alvor’s hut mere minutes before, a Bosmer of beauty and determination, and without her he would not have survived.  Stepping beyond the forge to the woodmill behind, he appreciated the crisp cool air and the simple feeling of being alive.

 

In the quiet moonlight he walked to the very edge, the mill empty save for him and silhouetted figure at the waterside.

“Eva!” his call was not loud, only enough so she heard his approach.  A startled yelp as she grabbed something off the ground and held it to her chest.  “are you alright?” he queried joining her at the waterside, the moonlight highlighting her sharp features and the cloth tightly gripped to her chest.

 

“Hadvar you surprised me.” she gasped, her voice higher, breathy.  “I was … just finishing cleaning up.” she smiled shyly indicating the shirt clutched like a lifeline, the hem barely covering her sex.  His cock began to harden, her long hair glistening as he watched a glistening jewel of water trail into her breasts.  “Hadvar?” 

 

He realised he was staring.  By the divines she was beautiful, even more remarkable with the grime and rags gone.  Was that a shiver?  Before he could stop himself he reachout brushing an errant drop of water away with his thumb. 

  
“Hadvar?” he voice was breathy once more, heady and so inviting.  His cock was straining hard in his breeches and he wanted to trail another droplet with his tongue.  “Hadvar?” she squeezed his wrist, his eyes meeting hers, but where he thought he might find anger, she watched him expectantly. 

  
“I’m sorry, it’s just, you were…” he groaned as she silenced him with a kiss, one hand dragging him down as the other held her shirt in place the sides dropping teasing her the curves of her breasts.  “Do you…?”

 

“Want? Yes, very much.”  he seized her then yanking the shirt away and pressing her skin to his clothing, her gasp at his cool fabric allowing him to take her in a fierce kiss.  He had wanted to kiss her so badly once they were free of the keep, but he brushed it away.  What a fool he was.  Lifting her easily he carried her to the grassy bank laying her like the prize banquet at a feast.  Her eyes were hungry and her lips swollen where he had claimed her kiss.  With large hands he pressed her thighs open her mound bare and already glistening with her slick.

 

“So wet already?” he growled tracing a finger up and down her eager slit, her back arching to the touch.

“I may have gotten started earlier.” she whimpered as he pressed a finger inside.  “Gods, even your finger is big, I cannot wait to see if it matches the rest of you.” 

He laughed at her brazen confession, peppering kisses along her throat to her breast before sucking harshly on a nipple.  “Oh Hadvar!” she whimpered trying to be quiet, he body writhing as his free hand massaged her other breast.  Slowly he teased her body towards orgasm, her pleas like the finest music in all of Skyrim as she ground down to his finger, her whine as he added another made the ache in his smalls worse.  He smiled as she broke, he face contorted in a silent scream to avoid drawing guards, her lip bitten in ecstasy. 

 

He sat back to undo his trousers, and found himself pushed to his back, the huntress straddling atop him.

“My turn.” she smiled, hands trailing under his shirt as he tore it off in has to drag her back into a kiss, his hips grinding up against her sex so deliciously close.  “Oh no, big guy.” she purred pinning his hands by his head, her breasts temptingly close as he reached up nip and suck her breast.  “Hmm, naughty.  It’s my turn now.”  Pulling back she ran her hands and tongue across his chest and muscles and admiring him.  “God you’re big.” she purred crawling down his body her cheek pressing against the bulge at his crotch,  “Everywhere it seems.”  Slowly she undid his breeches with help pushed his trousers and smalls down to his knees.  

 

He growled when her slender fingers wrapped around his cock, her touch like fire in his veins as she pumped him slowly, he couldn’t resist bucking his hips as he watched her work him, her eyes focusing on his expression.  Heated and hungry she looked like a queen.  He wanted to beg, plead her to go faster but he was struggling to get his voice out.  

“Eva.” he growled in warning, she merely smiled, ducking down to lick the precum from his tip as he swore, his fingers fisting in her hair as she began to lick and taste him.  She worked him hard bobbing on his cock, relishing her power over the towering Nord.  She has wanted to celebrate surviving earlier but it seems fate has a way for working in her favour.

 

Releasing him with a loud pop, she readjusted herself, sliding her dripping cunt along his cock, before canting and guiding his tip to her entrance.  Kissing and biting his neck she kept him there on edge his hips twitching wanting to bury himself inside her wet snatch.

“Do you want me?” she asked, her hips aching in their awkward position.

“Divines yes.” he growled hands bracketing her hips as she rocked back slowing sinking down on his length.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned, her nails digging in his chest.  “You’re thick.”  their kiss heated when she fully sank on his length deliciously full and stretched.  Slowly she rose up again before she began to ride him, slow gentle thrusts as she leant back her hand pressed over her abdomen, she swore she could have felt where he stretched and filled her as she rode him harder.

“So beautiful … ride me … that’s it.” Hadvar gripped her hips as he thrust up into her.

“Hadvar, I can’t…” she whimpered as it became too much.  The Nord effortlessly lifted her and rolled them, the grass teasing her sensitive skin as he took over, her legs wrapped around his hips as he drove deep, her kisses driving him mad as he pressed her thighs higher.  Divines if only they could stay like this, her lips and kisses were heaven, but he felt her begin to flutter around him.

 

“Oh please, oh please, oh please.” she begged into his neck as she began to clench around him, his finger roughly rubbing her clit as she bit her finger to silence her climax, his hips slowing to draw out her pleasure.  Kissing her gently he continues his gentle actions as she came down, radiant.  “Thank you,” she gasped, squeezing his aching cock.

 

They kissed for what felt like hours, more like lovers than a quick tumble in the hay.  Pulling out he guided her onto all fours, his cock ramming deep as he thrust quick chasing his own end.

“That’s it, fuck me Hadvar, claim me.” she purred egging him on as he gripped her hips slamming in deep.  Her moans and dirty praises sending him rapidly towards the edge, dropping a hand to her clit she screamed into her arm as her climax surged, her hands clawing at the ground as she broke, his own orgasm quickly following as he spilled deep in her slick cunt.  Reluctantly leaving her sweet heat, he collapsed on the bank beside her pulling her into his arms.  Some primal part of him wanted her close, he satisfied moan as she snuggled into his arms stirred his pride.

“That was wonderful.” she smiled, pulling him into a chaste kiss.

“It was...I have no words.” something warm swelling in his chest.  “I am glad you’re here.”

“Me too, and for what it’s worth.  Thank you for trying at the Fort.  I know you didn’t want to send me to the block.”

Standing Eva stretched in the moonlight, her body beautiful in the moonlight, the trickle of his seed down her thigh stirring his cock to life.  He had never been possessive before, but then again there was no-one like Eva.

“It seems I need to wash again… care to join me for a swim?” 

Hadvar knew then it would be difficult to let her go.


End file.
